Violeta
by misssalace
Summary: Sasuke ha creado, traído y manipulado, el infierno. Sakura mira a través del escudo violeta  el color del dolor  . SasuSaku.


**disclaimer applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>title. <strong>Violeta  
><strong>rate | genre<strong>. T | angst/romance**  
><strong>**pairing. **Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno  
><strong>summary. <strong>Sakura Haruno ha visto a través del escudo violeta —el color del dolor—, siempre ha podido hacerlo. Ha penetrado su defensa, porque que Sasuke se cierre no va a detenerla.  
><strong>by. <strong>Viliviry.

* * *

><p>«un secreto violeta, el color del dolor, como los cardenales que tengo alrededor del corazón»<p>

* * *

><p><strong>«violeta»<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

El cielo es violeta cuando el día está muriendo, luce como si le doliera desaparecer de la vista para dar paso a la noche, donde la oscuridad lo traga todo.

Desde los trece, Sakura llora cuando anochece; por la muerte de una estrella, por la partida del sol. Desde aquella edad, ella relaciona el violeta con el dolor.

Cuando comenzó a entrenar con Tsunade, le salían morados por todos lados; ella sabe el color del dolor.  
>El cielo es violeta cuando el día adolece, agoniza y muere, el sol se esconde. Y brotan las estrellas. Pero el sol jamás se dará por vencido, en su lucha eterna por ganarse el corazón de la luna; y hacer el amor en un eclipse total. Siempre va detrás de ella, aunque jamás la pueda tocar.<p>

Golpe tras golpe, en el entrenamiento, sus ojos verdes observaban con curiosidad el color puro del dolor; y luego lo sentía al presionarlo con sus dedos.

Hoy, mientras está distraída curando personas, la tierra tiembla y siete rugidos rompen el eco de la guerra.

Los ojos verdes, paraíso del pecado, se abren con pasmosa sorpresa cuando los reflejos ninja la hacen salir cargando con el paciente encima; la tienda se derrumba y es cuando se desata el infierno ante sus ojos. Siete bestias acompañan a un solo hombre ―enemigo, Uchiha Madara, piensa ella― como si le obedecieran solo a él, y ella no puede hacer nada más que observar desde allí donde está.

Cuenta otra vez sin creerse lo que ve, pero siguen siendo siete; y a su centro frente a la bestia de cinco colas… está él. Sakura observa todo, quieta como un animal anhelante, y las bestias están moviendo sus colas como en un cruel espectáculo de colores y rugidos y la boca le sabe a nada. Y la nada no sabe bien; porque cuando el hombre comienza a avanzar, su séptimo sentido le dice que aquél hombre que ha creído un Uchiha, no lleva por nombre Madara.

El muchacho de los ojos, antes tristes, antes negros, rojos como el cielo; (al atardecer el cielo es rojo al atardecer) aquél que posee un nombre que se le antoja siseante, hay que sisear para decirlo y es algo que hasta hace aproximadamente tres años, y decirlo le fascinaba cuando era niña.

Ahora que lo mira avanzar hacia el campamento médico, ladea la cabeza una sola vez, como tronando el cuello; y una de las bestias da un salto mortal para dejarse caer con fuerza aplastante, en una de las zonas de guerra alrededor del campamento.

Sakura lo observa todo con asombro, no miedo, y el mundo luce como si se hubiese detenido; pedazos de tierra se elevan a su alrededor como castillos construidos mágicamente en el aire, pero se rompen y crean nubes de polvo que cosquillean su nariz, y un montón de ninjas comienzan a salir de aquí y allá como animales asustados, como presas del depredador.

Algunos la empujan al correr y ella mira a su alrededor, la cosmovisión Sakura-cámara-lenta sigue su curso hasta que Shizune la obliga a mirarla.

—Sakura, debemos marcharnos, ¡vámonos! —entonces la mira pero no la mira, porque una parte de su mente piensa que ella curaba a un ninja, otra parte le dice que está en peligro y Shizune la sacará de allí y la parte más poderosa le insta a mirar más allá.

Quiere mirar al poseedor del nombre siseante, porque muy dentro sabe que es él. Sí, ha de ser.

Shizune la mira fijamente, la zarandea y al final se pone frente a ella y por fin su negativa hace que la morena se dé cuenta de que no podrá llevársela; arruga la nariz, pero algo en los ojos verdes la hace callar antes de discreparle la idea de no marcharse juntas. Se va, incapaz de nada más, porque el enemigo ha sabido atacar estratégicamente y quedan pocos ninjas médicos. Se va, dejando a la chica atrás, pero vale, de todos modos Sakura está acostumbrada —desagrado de por medio— a quedarse atrás.

Las bestias son lo único visible alrededor, y Sakura comienza a sentir como la angustia nace en su estómago para intentar treparle y abrirse camino hasta la boca; es como si tuviera un montón de gatos dentro, arañándose unos a otros.

Y es precisamente un gato, gigante y azulado, que salta casi encima de ella y resulta que puede moverse mucho que digamos. Lo que si puede, además de ignorar pasmosamente a la bestia de color del cielo; es mirar más allá.

Gira la cabeza un poco y allí está, quieto, y paradójicamente una sonrisa se le pega al rostro como una sanguijuela. Es una sonrisa rota y al mismo tiempo sincera.

—Sasuke-kun —se le pega la lengua al paladar al sisear el nombre.

En el universo destructivo de Sakura, ese que es violeta debido a una explosión de dolor el día que descubrió que tenía un moretón enorme en la parte trasera de su cuello (Sakura, gracias) producto de la noche que la oscuridad se comió el corazón de la luna; y ella pasó la noche llorando por dentro en una banca de piedra, todo ahora comienza a suceder de manera veloz.

Sasuke no ha hecho más nada, se ha quedado ahí parado, lejos de ella, con estrellas rojas en los ojos.

No es como si tuviera un montón de miedo, solo una camada de gatos dentro, pero lo único que puede hacer al mirarlo a él; presente en el fin del mundo, es dejar que la sanguijuelasonrisa siga en su rostro.

(el sol no deja de luchar por el corazón de la luna, tragado por la oscuridad)

Quisiera gritar «¡Has vuelto!» pero no es como si debiera o pudiera estar feliz por ello; pero es inevitable, completamente. Siente tanto que es como si no sintiera nada: un poquito de miedo, un montón de rencor, un cúmulo de reproches que le arden en la lengua; odio, alegría, tristeza y sobre todo… ese amor corrosivo que le cosquillea en los dedos de los pies y le eriza la punta de cada hebra color rosa de su pelo.

Quiere llorar, pero también reír. Quiere abrazarlo y sentirlo cerca aunque muy dentro sabe que si lo abrazara así nada más, al rato sentiría el pasmoso dolor de la muerte a su espalda. Quiere golpearlo y dejarle violeta el cuello también, porque se lo merece.

Porque el del nombre siseante se merece un montón de cosas, pero no que lo ame.

Es un monstruo, con ojos rojos, antes negros, a veces tristes y ahora cargados de furia, pero pese a todo… no es un monstruo incapaz de amar.

Él destructor ha llegado, hecho una bestia y acompañado de siete más, ¿y ella sonríe?, comienza a creer que está loca, demente, chalada.

«si soy como tú, ¿me querrás?, ven aquí Sasuke-kun, estoy loca, estoy loca y estoy loca porque quiero que vengas aquí conmigo»

Los ojos verdes son cristal reflectante, puro como el bosque; precioso jade del pecado, y han comenzado ya a reflejar el excesivo y corrosivo poder del metal precioso, de las estrellas rojas que son sangrientas.

Finalmente, y pese a la distancia, sus ojos se han encontrado, pero es como si no la estuviese mirando. Ni siquiera la toma como un objetivo del cual deshacerse, y ella se muerde el labio. La sonrisa desaparece, porque es Sasuke quien atrae a la misma sanguijuela y luego truena el cuello; él está sonriendo y solo él sabe porqué.

Sakura comienza a parpadear hasta que las lágrimas comienzan a desgarrarle las mejillas, sus lágrimas de láser (las lágrimas de láser desintegran su alma) brillan a la distancia, y un sollozo de su parte provoca que la bestia de dos colas centre su atención en ella.

Los reflejos ninja le vuelven y da un montón de saltos para evadirle cuatro patas, las incontables garras, y las dos colas.

El gato azul agacha las orejas, mira un momento a Sasuke y finalmente ruge con pasmosa furia y fuerza, hasta casi destrozarlo todo con una bola de chakra azul de esas que un día ella vio que Naruto hacía, con las seis colas detrás suyo y una piel que no era su piel; las estrellas rojas brillan y giran y una de ellas sangra.

(sangre roja, como los atardeceres cálidos)

Sakura vuelve a saltar, el gato azul da vueltas como maullando al cielo, Sasuke mira hacia otro lado y las llamas negras comienzan a devorarlo todo. Ella se pierde en el remolino de tierra y fuego negro y rugidos azules, se pierde de vista para él aunque no la esté mirando.

Silencio, ninjas atravesando el polvo y volviendo a la lucha contra el gato, contra el traidor; asesino a sangre fría, llamado Sasuke Uchiha.

Comienzan a atacarle como si las vida se les fuera en ello —que se les va—, y él a deformar las llamas para que además de ofensiva sean su defensa. Cierra los ojos un momento y finalmente los abre para dar paso al susano'o. El color violeta comienza a envolverle, y el esqueleto le rodea lentamente.

Los ninjas que se unen a la pelea abren mucho los ojos, unos con miedo y odio y ganas de patearle el culo a Uchiha. Ah, sí, se lo van a patear. Se miran unos a otros y es como si se pusieran de acuerdo mentalmente, quien sabe si así es, no hay tiempo de planear; dos chicos atacan de frente y otros dos más se sincronizan por detrás. Forman un cuadro y luego al centro, donde Sasuke espera pacientemente, saltan y se topan con el escudo a su capacidad media. Sasuke no está allí parado al minuto siguiente, si es que ha transcurrido tanto tiempo, porque ha saltado y ahora el escudo está más completo; el esqueleto que ahora posee cuerpo protege a su usuario y alza su arco para lanzar flechas.

Sus contrincantes ya no se miran, ahora están jodidamente enfadados y decididos y ya no quieren patearle el culo; van a meterle todos los jutsus que se sepan en él.

Nadie se percata, debido a los gritos y todo el jaleo armado muy aparte de su propia lucha, de que la nube de polvo que el gato ha causado se está disipando. El equipo que ahora lucha con la bestia se las está viendo fatal, uno ya ha quedado bajo una de las patas de la bestia, los otros le atacan como pueden. Sin contar con algunos zetsus que han por fin aparecido.

Un jutsu estilo viento ha sido utilizado por un ninja que lucha contra un zetsu, lo que termina de remover la tierra flotante a su alrededor. Allí nadie se fija en los demás, o ellos mismos se mueren, ya habrá tiempo de buscar a quien esté vivo, si es que queda alguien.

El cabello rosa de Sakura, con sangre que sale de alguna parte de su cabeza o frente, se remueve con el viento; se retiene suavemente el protector ninja, pero éste se zafa de todos modos de su cabeza y aterriza en la tierra. Sakura no tiene ganas de buscarlo, porque le arde la piel.

Observa a su alrededor, y sus ojos no encuentran más que destrucción. La sangre le corre por la frente, le mezcla la sal de las lágrimas y aquello tiene un sabor curioso. Agita la cabeza hacia todos lados, ve varios heridos e ignora con fiereza su vena humanitaria antes de acudir en su ayuda; no puede articular ni una palabra cuando corre y cae sobre el cuerpo ensangrentado de un ninja. Todo caído ha terminado así por mano y obra del destructor, Sasuke ha hecho eso.

Sasuke ha creado, traído y manipulado, el infierno.

Corre pero tropieza, se yergue y corre y corre, la sangre le sabe a tierra mezclada con lágrimas; se promete no volver a probarla. Le punza la pierna, se permite detenerse un momento para mirarla; solo para descubrir que tiene una herida que le surca gran parte de la pierna, tiene la carne divida en dos y ha sido en una de sus caídas o tal vez la rasguñó el gato, como si importara.

Consciente de la herida, le sobreviene el punzante dolor. Arde y sabe que no debe gritar, pero no es como si hubiera silencio de todos modos, así que clava la rodilla en el suelo y se dedica a mirar la herida; luego alza el rostro y cierra los ojos para lanzar un grito. Jadea, dice un montón de veces la letra a, siempre alargándola.

Se muerde el labio, considerando que curarse le llevaría menos cinco minutos que no le dan ganas de perder, decide dejarla así y echar a correr nuevamente. Como consecuencia a la burda y estúpida decisión, corre más lento. Grita e ignora lo demás, acelera su camino.

Desacelera, de todos modos, al menos diez segundos después. Cae de rodillas y maldice como nunca antes ha hecho, porque sus ojos contemplan un brillo singular. Un brillo que cree no haber visto jamás, pero su cerebro le punza debido al recuerdo. Sí, lo ha visto antes, tiene que ser. Entonces, no hace falta echar a correr de nuevo porque lo ha encontrado.

Un brillo refulgente y explosivo y adictivo a la vista. Lo vio antes, en el segundo fatídico encuentro del equipo llamado siete. El equipo roto que ya no es siete, porque el siete no es el número de la suerte, no lo cree.

Violeta.

«violeta cuando anochece, porque el cielo adolece»

«el color del dolor»

«mírame porque ya estoy loca, quiéreme violeta, quiéreme así, así»

Es violeta a lo lejos, no es el cielo, porque se le seca la boca y termina por relamerse antes de sisearlo dos veces.

—Sasuke-kun, ¡Sasuke-kun! —sin olvidar el sufijo, sin él, sisearlo no significaría nada—. No, ¡no!

Pero no logra nada, nadie la escucha ni la voltea a ver. Niega con contundencia cuando la realidad le da vueltas alrededor, porque Sasuke está rodeado de una bestia violeta que no es ni de lejos un bijuu; no tiene cola ni nada, lo que está lanzando flechas a diestra y siniestra a los ninjas que luchan con él, es algo mucho más complicado que eso.

Sakura lo observa fijamente, junta chakra en los pies y se acelera, también piensa que eso es lo que tuvo que hacer desde el comienzo y se siente estúpida por eso; logra llegar con los ninjas, pero solo uno de ellos la reconoce.

El chico le dice que se aleje, que es peligroso, que se quede atrás para que pueda curarles después —si salen vivos, agrega en voz baja— o al menos eso es lo que Sakura escucha, todo eso lejanamente.

Lo único que puede mirar es a Sasuke, que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que merodea allí. Porque esperaba encontrarse con el imbécil, o ella por supuesto, y matarlos estaba entre las probabilidades, pero Sasuke no se imaginaba que esto fuese a durarle tanto. Lo que hace está excediéndole las fuerzas, incluso el ego.

Uchihavengador mira al frente, mientras el susano'o sigue lanzando flechas a los ninjas que osan atacarle. Si quiere avanzar, necesita aniquilar a aquellos dos ninjas que aún se le enfrentan.

Todo lo que Sakura ve es violeta, lo que huele es tierra, y lo que siente es una especie de dolor que comienza a roer desde el fino vello de su cuerpo, hasta el centro del corazón.

Sus miradas se encuentran, y entonces Sakura echa a correr. Los dos ninjas a los que adelanta la miran como si hubiese enloquecido —de hecho—, el que antes la había reconocido se desgarra la garganta al llamarla, pero ella no lo escucha; el otro se asusta tanto que no dice nada, se echa hacia atrás cuando Sakura lo empuja al pasar a su lado.

—Es el color del dolor —suelta Sakura, una vez llegar al frente del que se supone es el enemigo, entonces ladea la cabeza, susano'o no le apunta todavía con el arco—. Es violeta.

Y sí, luce como una demente, pero Sasuke no deja de mirarla con avidez. Hay algo malo en ella, que le parece digno de mirar a él. Se le ha perdido la cabeza, y Sasuke ha encontrado finalmente sus ojos. Después de tantos años, era algo así lo que había de suceder.

—Te duele, Sasuke-kun, te duele más que nada —prosigue, siendo observada no solo por el vengador envuelto en la bruma violeta sino por los otros dos ninjas detrás—. Lo sé, no lo puedes soportar. ¿Sabes por qué lo sé?

Él no responde, está listo para apuntarle y matarla porque así es él. Porque así está hecho Sasuke, y Sakura lo ha visto siempre. Lo ha visto mantenerse, esperado a que no cayera, y le ha parecido un verdadero milagro que se haya mantenido en pie tanto tiempo; sin embargo, su milagro se ha cansado de aquella vida, ha sufrido un ataque y finalmente se ha adentrado en la oscuridad.

—Porque me duele a mí también —avanza un poco más, es un ángulo imposible para el arco de flechas violetas—, me duele que te duela —repite eso una vez más, antes de ser interrumpida por el grave grito de alguien detrás.

—¡No!

No, no lo escucha. Sakura va, directa y sin prisa, hacia Sasuke. Se acerca al escudo mortal, y lo penetra con su cuerpo como si no estuviese allí. Y él la mira hacerlo, y la sangre seca en su rostro le cosquillea cuando alza una ceja y mueve las manos; buscaría la chokuto, pero no lo hace.

—¿Cómo…? —y terminaría su pregunta, pero tampoco lo hace.

—Sasuke-kun —susurra Sakura, justo antes de lanzarse a él y buscarle los labios con ansiedad.

No ha besado a nadie jamás en su vida, pero incluso el sabor que tiene es demencial. Violeta alrededor, demencial lo demás. Y todo es putamente irreal, tanto que le dan ganas de llorar y lo hace. Se echa a llorar, le pasa las manos alrededor del cuello, y Sasuke no hace mucho para evitarlo.

Sakura Haruno ha visto a través del escudo violeta —el color del dolor—, siempre ha podido hacerlo. Ha penetrado su defensa, porque que Sasuke se cierre no va a detenerla, no lo ha hecho jamás.

Hipa de llanto, e inexperta y todo sigue besándolo. Entonces Sasuke cobra vida, se despabila, la toma con fuerza del cabello y justo cuando Sakura cree que va a enterrarle un kunai en la espalda o algo peor… la mano que ha asido su cabeza ejerce una presión inhumana para intensificarlo todo.

¿Eso es todo?, ¿es suficiente?

El dolor los rodea, su burbuja irreal es tan solo el escudo violeta envuelto en llamas negras. Sasuke ha hecho que el fuego los oculte, jadea ante el esfuerzo que esto le supone y Sakura le presta un poco de su propio aire; porque no está para nada dispuesta a soltarlo.

Tan solo la herida de la pierna, como la destrucción que él ha causado, todo eso se le antoja irreal y hasta estúpido. Pero Sasuke, con su lengua a escasos milímetros de tocar la suya, lo ha hecho.

El infierno es entonces placentero, y el deseo los está consumiendo. Si tan solo… si tan solo hubiese sucedido antes, tal vez, solo tal vez.

Pronto el fuego no es suficiente, el susano'o se debilita considerablemente hasta acabar en los huesos. Todo se desintegra, la conexión se rompe y el aire asesta. Sí, y Sakura sigue allí con él. Y han llegado aún más ninjas a luchar contra Sasuke, ella cree vislumbrar gente que quizás conocía en su otra vida.

Algo cambia y fluye y desaparece, y las lágrimas realmente han desintegrado su alma y con aquél beso se ha entregado a Sasuke de mil formas diferentes. Está la crueldad y el deseo y el odio y hasta el amor; todo ello cargado del odio inverosímil y apasionado en el que Sasuke ha hervido toda su vida, lo que él ha permitido que ella succione.

Eran seres opuestos, pero resulta que ahora son un eclipse. Sí, un eclipse. Luna y sol, no, no.

«para hacer el amor en un eclipse total»

—Apártate, Haruno —escucha, no sabe quién lo dice. No lo hace.

—Ríndete, Uchiha —corea alguien más, y Sakura está segura que él no lo hará. Como está segura de que, lo que sea que él haga… ella va a hacer.

Sincronizadamente, ladean la cabeza al mismo tiempo pero en dirección opuesta.

—No —sus voces se mezclan, y hay algo más en el aire. Porque Sakura jamás podrá sola con tantos ninjas, y Sasuke ni siquiera va a intentarlo. Desgraciadamente para ambos, sus fuerzas se han agotado. Sakura le ha succionado algo más que el odio.

Y ninguno de los presentes sabe que minutos antes, Sakura ha atravesado como si nada la bruma violeta letal.

—No lleva el protector de la alianza —hace notar una voz femenina.

—Se ha unido al traidor.

Las bestias rugiendo no tienen importancia, la muerte pierde su esencia y el odio toda su pasión. Porque cuando los diez o más ninjas que están corriendo hacia ellos para atacarlos, hacen sellos y lanzan jutsus, Sakura solo lo mira a él.

—Sasuke-kun, que brille tu locura, porque me gusta a mí, todo aquello que te sobra y te falta y te hace daño. Estoy aquí, y te quiero. Sí, puede que esté loca por hacerlo, pero así seremos dos y dolerá mucho menos…

—Dolerá mucho menos —sisea Sasuke, y abre los ojos rojos por última vez sin mirar los verdes que se cristalizan, él se interpone entre los ninjas y ella.

El susano'o se alza una vez más, siendo un esqueleto sin forma, lo suficiente para matar al menos a la mitad de ellos con un solo flechazo certero. Pero es demasiado, y Sakura no puede ni soportarlo, está allí con él pero… no matará por él.

Está bien, el ángel no matará solo por amar a un demonio; en su naturaleza está ser solo el complemento del otro.

Sasuke vuelve a caer, esta vez de verdad, y Sakura se lanza sobre él para protegerlo. Ella está herida y cansada pero jura por lo que sea que no es débil, no es débil. Golpea la tierra con ambos puños, llevándose contigo una hectárea de tierra al menos. Hace un jutsu de fuego, que solo crea nubarrones de tierra gigantes.

Se tira sobre Sasuke.

—Duele menos, duele menos —le dice al oído. Kunais dirigidos a Uchiha se le entierran en la espalda, profiere gemidos de dolor pero no dice nada.

—Hn —emite Sasuke, sintiendo como no solo las fuerzas se le van, sino hasta el deseo de venganza. Vaya, la muerte sí que patea culos—. Sakura… gracias.

Y ella se echa a llorar, todo para abrir los ojos con asombro al sentir la mano de Sasuke apretujando la suya con una fuerza débil, pero que no deja de ser la mano de aquel al que le pidió que no la dejara.

Pues bueno, esta vez no la está dejando.

Más tarde, al haber ganado la guerra gracias a la afortunada llegada de los jinchuurikis vivos; el más joven de ellos se hará cargo de la mitad de los bijuus libres. El otro, le pateará con fuerza —y con rimas—, las colas a las demás bestias. Al buscarla a ella, en el campamento médico, lo único que encontrará será a un montón de ninjas muertos y a un par que conocía bien. Él había visto en ellos lo que los demás no, que a pesar de la distancia, el odio y la venganza, aquello era algo más que amor.

Naruto llorará un montón por ellos, luego de luchar y luchar y casi morir, pero llorará sus muertes, no sus actos.

Porque Sasuke era un monstruo en muchos sentidos, y Sakura lo había visto, lo había aceptado y también amado con corrosión. Sí, era un monstruo, pero no uno incapaz de sentir amor.

**.**

* * *

><p>«hazme tocar el cielo, justo cuando está violeta. bésame y muérdeme y mátame y llévame allí, duele y todo pero me gusta un montón así»<p>

* * *

><p><strong>author's note. <strong>transcribí esto desde mi cuaderno :/ el violeta es mi favorito y es el color del susano'o de Sasuke, a que es genial. me he saltado eso del sharingan eterno de Sasuke, porque hasta que no lo vea no podré describirlo y me daba algo el inventarme uno -.- en fin, que no me gusta, odio cómo ha quedado, pero me moría por publicarlo porque lo hice a mano, ¡yeih!

13 de agosto, me entero si aprobé o no el examen de la universidad. a que es fastidioso, ¿verdad?, en fin, espero les agrade. igual lo terminé hoy e igual que no está bonito, pero es que no he dormido y estoy la mar de nerviosa(:

**dadá, un review es el orgasmo del escritor.**

Stephen King es dios (?) amé su libro "La historia de Lisey" es tan... ah, lo adoré.  
>Love, viry.<br>Ya, seguro harté con tanto agnst D: pero pero pero -sonrisa- soy bonita cuando los hago u.n  
>Ah, &amp; ahora deberé ser llamada Viry de Nenna :B<p> 


End file.
